


The Journey

by LadyZabini



Series: Forgotten Realms [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, M/M, Multi, Slash, Sub Blaise, Sub Theo, little Draco, over-powered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: Harry and friends find the game Dungeons and Dragons and begin playing. Harry and Draco are Ravens Harry is the Dungeon Master and then things go haywire. Please Read too find out more





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



> This story is an idea coming from my days as a DM. This will be the D&D World of Forgotten Realms with the Harry Potter and his friends in it.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic

Surrey, London  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
July 20, 1996

A year ago, Vernon Dursley was killed in a car accident. They found that his blood alcohol level was twice the limit. When the hospital called, Petunia laughed at them.

Now, she was sitting in the dark of her bedroom trying to figure out how talk to her sister’s little boy. She sat there a few more moments and then got up and went up into the attic where Harry asked for his room to be.

Petunia climbs the ladder up to the trap door and knock on it.

“Come in, Aunt Petunia. Its open,” Harry calls.

Petunia comes up into her nephew’s attic room and gasps. The attic didn’t look like an attic any more. Half of the attic looked like a command center right out of the police shows. The other half of the room was a not so typical teenager’s bedroom, decorated with his house apparel from Hogwarts. Hedwig was asleep on her perch just above her cage. In one corner and wall there were six bookshelves chock full of books. Under the sky light is a tank that held Apophis, Harry’s Egyptian Asp. Then resting at Harry’s feet is his second familiar, Ra-Set, Harry’s rare black and white panther. Then the boy himself, is sitting at his command center in a formfitting Black shirt, formfitting black leather trousers and knee high black leather boots. The boy is none other than, Harrison Severus James Potter.

“Um, Harry. How did you afford all of this and how did you get it up here,” Petunia asks, curious.

“I will tell you what Severus told me do you think my parents left me with nothing now did you,” responds Harry, almost cheekily.

“No, I knew your father was from a very old pureblood family.”

Harry looks at his Aunt like she has four heads and he asks, “Who are you and what have you done with Aunt Petunia?”

“I am sorry, Harry. My behavior is inexcusable, but because of Vernon, I had to or he would turned his anger on me. I have tried to help when I could, mostly late at night. You are very lucky that Vernon couldn’t get here.”

 

“Aunt Petunia, that is why I asked to make this my room. I knew that he couldn’t get up here, nor can Dudley. Even if they could my familiars would defend me.”

“Well, maybe you should have stood up to him. This is an Evans property. You could have divorced him and I could have banned him from the property.”

“What are you talking about? Vernon always said that this was his house,” Petunia all but shouts.

“Petunia, how do you not know about your own family. The Evans line is a Pureblood Line almost as old as my Father’s. Though, Mother was the first fully Magical child in six generations. You are what they call a Squib. You have a magical core but have no access to it.”

She looks at her nephew aghast. She sat herself in the only open chair fanning herself with her hand. She says, “So I have been jealous of my baby sister for no reason?”

“Yes, Vernon didn’t help. His preaching of being a normal family, that anyone not normal were freaks and abominations.”

“That is true I mean he had always been that way even before we married, but got worse when that old man left you on our doorstep.”

“Well, he’s dead and we don’t have to worry about the likes of him. Remember I spoke of Draco Malfoy.”

“Yes, the blond boy that you are protecting.”

“Yes, that is him. He has accepted my courting and he is coming this evening. He know what Dudley has done and he has no qualms of hexing first and asking questions later.”

“That you have told me, but there will be no problem there as Dudley is staying at the Polkiss’ for the week, that is why it is so quiet around here.”

“That helps. Draco will be here in,” Harry looks at the clock, then says, “about ten minutes.”

Petunia gets up from her chair and says, “I will go start on some snacks for you.”

“Nothing too sweet, unlike me Draco can’t handle the sugar. He is not Diabetic like Dudley but too much sugar will have him bouncing off the walls. He also may also arrive in a dress.”

“I am guessing that his Dynamic is a Little.”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I have a male friend that Vernon didn’t know about and his boy is a little girl.”

“Are you talking about Tristan and Corey?”

“How did you know that, Harry.”

“Tristan, is the one who helped to train me in being a Daddy Dom. He is also where I went when Vernon got overly drunk. I would help care for Corey who is a 5 year old when in littlespace.”

“Yeah, that is about right. I am going to go make something for your snack.”

“Thank you, Aunt Petunia. For what its worth I forgive you.”

She nods her head and was just about to leave when Dobby pops in with a battered Draco in was once a very pretty. Harry was up out of his chair in seconds and scoops Draco up and carries him to the bed and lays her down and runs and hand over the dress repairing it.

“Draco, love. Who did this to you,” asks Harry worried for his Princess.

“Mother, Daddy. She saw the dress and went ballistic. Father came in and tried to repair the Dress and said that you have good taste. Mother has been banned from the Manor until you come just before your birthday.”

“Dobby, I need you to do two things for me. Tell Master Lucius that I have Draco and he has arrived safe. The you are to go to Severus and tell him that I need him and his potions. Tell him that my Princess is hurt and to come quickly.”

Dobby bows lows and Disappears with a loud crack. Harry turns to his Aunt and says, “Petunia I need you to grab the purple sippy cup on my desk and fill it with the Apple juice at the back of the frig that is labeled Harry’s. The one Vernon got shocked on.”

Petunia nods and walks over to the desk and picks up the sippy cup and pockets it and leaves the attic. It was a good thing that she did because Severus arrives with his house elf Tilly.

“Hello, Sev,” say Harry, his voice quivering with rage.

“Hello, Harry. What has you pissed off,” Severus asks.

“Narcissa. She beat Draco because he was wearing a dress. I repaired it, but you know that I am not any good at Healing spells. Would you please heal him for when Blaise and Theo arrive in,” Harry says looking at the clock, “In about an hour.”

Severus nods and he moves to the bed and begins Draco’s healing process. Its a good thing that he(Harry) put silencing wards because Draco started screaming.

“Its going to be okay, Princess. Daddy is right here. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. Sev is trying to make you better,” Harry says, trying to comfort him.

“Daddy, it hurts,” Draco whines.

“Baby Girl, I know. Remember Sev is here to make you all better. Would you like your stuffie?”

“Please Daddy,” Draco whines again.

Harry summons Draco’s teddy bear named Snitch as the teddy was gold. He also pulls a Lavender binki out of his pocket and pops it in Draco’s mouth, while handing him Snitch.

Draco starts sucking on his binki as he takes Snitch and cuddles him close. He says around his binki, Tank ou, Daddy.”

“You are most welcome, my Princess,” Harry says, then leans down and give his Princess a light kiss on his forehead.

“Daddy, why did she do this. I thought that she wuved me,” Draco asked Harry, tears in his eyes.

“I don’t know my love, but Daddy is going to find out. She will not escape her fate for hurting my Princess. Severus, what is the diagnosis?”

Severus looks up and says, “He had contusions throughout his entire body. Three broke ribs and a sprained right ankle. We can rule out a concussion as he is alert and speaks without slurring. I have healed all of it but the broken ribs as he can’t have any other potions in his system when you give him the dose of Skele-grow.”

“Thank you, Uncle. Petunia is about to come back and I don’t want you two to start fighting again. I can take it from here.”

Severus nods and vanishes. A few minutes later, Petunia returns with the juice in the cup. Harry gives Draco the sippy cup and the beaker of Skele-grow. 

“Get well my Princess. You take that potion. Don’t give me that look. You have three broken ribs,” Harry says to Draco.

Draco nods to Harry and takes his potion and drinks his juice and then passes out. Harry gently gets on the bed behind Draco and pulls him into his arms and to passes out.


End file.
